My Heart Skips a Beat
by MaddieAlice108
Summary: Kyoko couldn't get out of her character Natsu when she was supposed to be Bo! When Bo gives the host a 'deathglare' her secret, at least when it came to Ren and Sho, is revealed! Yes, a little OOC. K at first then to T! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

_I do NOT own Skip Beat even though I do own Ren... hehehehe. _

_Ren, "What? When did this happen?"_

_Me, "Shut up, Ren. Who cares about your opinon!" ;-)_

* * *

~My Heart Skips a Beat~

_**Chapter One: The Truth Revealed**_

"You think that you can get away with that?" I growled into my victims face. She whimpered in protest and I laughed. "I didn't think so." I ran ketup down her white dress and said, "Guess you're not so pure now, huh?" I laughed manically and Kaori-chan walked up behind me and went to whisper in my ear that I had other plans... I knew that and waved her off. She walked away and I whispered, "We'll finish this later." Then I turned my back on my poor vitcim and walked off the stage.

"CUT! AND THAT'S A WRAP!" The director's words rang through my head and walked to my dressing room and plopped down on the chair. It was 6pm and I still had to do my job as Bo... I was really tired, even though I wouldn't admit it. I changed and waved to everyone on my way out. I went to the Bo station, which was that far a walk from where I had to do Box 'R'. I made it perfectly on time and ran to change into my Bo costume...

"Hey Bo!" the sub-host for tonight said.

I replied, "Do you want to die?" I guess that I had a Natsu look in my eyes because even the audience even sat there stunned. I realized that I was still in Natsu mode and I thought to myself, "SHOOT!" and calmed myself down to go into "Kyoko/Bo" mode but the damage was already done...

* * *

"Ren! Ren! Rennnnnn!" Yashiro whined like a child and Ren rolled his eyes as he came to meet his manager.

He replied, "What?"

Yashiro pointed to the TV screen as it did an instant replay of Bo's 'evil' look. Ren almost fainted.

Shotaru was also watching the show, because there was an interview with him after this TV show on the same station, and he started laughing like mad. "I knew it! I knew she was Bo!"

Vie Ghost was just on the show and was watching from the sidelines. Renio smiled an evil smile and said, "Hello, my prey."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's very very short. Sorry! This probably will be a long story so no worries! No pairing, yet... You'll just have to read and wait. ;) PLEASE LEAVE ME LOVE! (the little button below that says "review" even if you aren't a memeber you can!) If you have any ideas for this story please tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to kandakicksass and K-Princess for being my first reviewers! _

_**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT- **(but she says she owns me, which she doesn't... Kyoko owns me. *Ren goes into starstruck Kazuki face*) _

_*kick* (evil glare) Fine, don't be my manga boyfriend. (Ren shouts, "Yay!") Be my manga **slave!** (AHHHHH!) _

_**Dedicated to: kandakicksass and K-Princess for being my first reviewers! **_

**_Warnings: Threats of violence, scary dreams, and Sho Fuwa (YUCK!) Just kidding. :D_**

_

* * *

_

I, Kyoko Mogami, was walking back to my dressing room with my Bo head off. I was thinking, "I can't believe I did something so stupid! Ugh, if Ren-sama knew about this he would chew me out... But he doesn't so... I guess I'll have to have the Ren doll critize me..." Then I felt a gloved hand grab me and pull me behind a pillar. I was shocked and when the man, I was assuming since he was taller, let me go. I was going to scream at him so I turned around. It was my worst nightmare, Renio. I was about to scream when he put his hand on my mouth again.

He whispered in my ear, "I know a place where Ren can't reach you. . ." Then he let me go. It took me a second to regain my thoughts before I could walk back to my dressing room. Tears flooded down my eyes and I was scared... Really scared. I jumped when I heard a ring but then I thought "Whoo. It's just the phone". I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hello! This is Shoko, Sho Fuwa's manager. He wants you to be in his PV and he said he'd do anything to have you in it, so are you in?"

My reply was, "Umm... What?"

I heard in the background, "Hand the phone to me. Be in my PV, you chicken or are you afraid I'll outstage you?"

I screamed, "FINE!" and slammed the phone down. I knew the second I heard _his_ voice and what he said I was going to beat him! I changed out of the stupid Bo costume and stormed out of the dressing room. When I saw the pillar that Renio shoved me behind I was scared. I felt like a paranoid. I started to look for him everywhere, because he was a dog so he could sneak up anywhere. Kyoko was too busy looking out for Renio that she passed right by Yashrio who was going to tell her something important about Ren. . . She walked home, got changed, and decided to go to bed.

_"Kyoko" I heard my beloved say to me. _

_"Yes, Shoutaru?" I replied with my heart in my eyes. _

_He replied, "Come with me to Wonderland."_

_"YES!" I packed up my things and went to a different world with Sho. It was so beautiful. It was where dreams were made. _

_I stayed in our beautiful gingerbread house for what felt like forever but I didn't mind because my wonderful Sho was doing magical things. "He is my prince," I remember thinking, "He will always come back to me." _

_He did eventually. "Hey."_

_I smiled and said, "You should have warned me before you came! I could have... Oh well. I'm just glad you're here now. Sit and I'll make your favorites!"_

_He nodded, "Yeah, yeah." We pretty much ate in silence and he left again. I asked, "Leaving so soon?"_

_He replied, "Ya, I got work to do..." _

_I smiled and let him go. A few minutes later I decided to follow him and I saw that he was at a weird palace... It was red and covered with hearts. I walked in and everyone there was animals... I saw a human and I was going to ask for directions but he just dissappeared. I just kept walking straight and soon I found a big room. Sho was there and I was about to say hi when he said, "Yes, my Queen. I love you dearly."_

_She replied, "How is your job going?"_

_He smiled, "Keeping Alice away? It is easier than I ever thought it to be." _

_She kissed him on the cheek and replied, "That's why I love you, Ace." _

* * *

_A/N: FINALLY FINISHED! :) How'd you like it? This is only the beginning for our dear "Alice" _


	3. Chapter 3

I think I might need a beta so I don't forget to update... I've had this chapter sitting on my computer for about... 2 weeks now? Oops. Anyone intrested? You don't have to do anything but email me once a week saying "WRITE FANFICTION!" :D

_She does not own Skip Beat. -Ren_ (You know if you were nicer to me I would allow you and Kyoko some screen time) _REALLY? _(No, probably not.)

Warnings:

* * *

I was startled awake and I saw that I was at the Daryuma. Everything was okay... There were no signs of Ace or the Queen of Hearts. I sighed while looking at the alarm clock. I got up an hour earlier than normal because of that stupid Sho... I got ready and when I went outside my respected sempai, Tsuruga-san was waiting.

I asked, "What are you doing here so early?"

He replied, "I couldn't sleep so... I just decided to come by and see if you were up." Kyoko realized that he was acting weirdly but didn't press it and just got in the car. They were both going to the set today so, why not? She slid in the backseat, since Yashiro hadn't been picked up yet.

It was a pretty silent car ride until Ren said, "So you're Bo?" She looked at him shocked and when she was about answer no he cut her off. "Don't lie." He gave her the "charming" smile and she hid from the brightness.

She replied, "Yes... I'm sorry! I just wanted to help and I knew if you knew I was Bo you wouldn't talk to Bo about your problems anymore! I mean, and I think it's great that you like this High School girl and that you don't give up!" He was at a red light, luckily, and he was shocked stiff. Kyoko kept continuing her rant as he thought. He hadn't realized that Bo knew about the high school girl... Wait, and Kyoko was okay with it? Did she not figure it was _her?_ No, he decided. She probably thought it was some princess wanting to be rescued or something. He laughed in spite of himself and Kyoko's mood got darker. He could feel her demons from the backseat.

Kyoko asked, "Are you laughing at me?"

Ren replied, "Yes and no. I'm laughing more at myself that I can open up to a chicken more than a person and that the person happens to be you in the chicken suit..."

She gave him a death glare and looked out the window. The rest of the car ride to Yashiro's was quite except for the occasional snicker from Ren and the demons from Kyoko.

Yashiro hopped in the car, he saw Kyoko in the backseat, and said, "Good morning Ren and Kyoko-chan!"

Ren replied, "Good morning." while Kyoko replied, "Good morning Yashiro-san." (she bowed too of course)

After that the car got really quiet so Yashiro decided to strike up conversation. "Kyoko-chan! What are you doing today after the shoot?"

Again, Kyoko's demons were full force. She remembered that she had to shoot that stupid PV with Shotaru and was too concentrated on that she didn't realize she hadn't responded. Yashiro tried to snap her out of it but he quickly gave up when he looked back and saw the demons. God, those scared him when he didn't know they were there. He looked over at Ren and saw some of her demons were weaving around Ren and Yashiro shuddered. "Poor guy," he thought, "But he probably said something mean about Bo so he probably deserved it."

Ren sighed and that was the last of the talk until they got to the Dark Moon set. They went their seperate ways and Kyoko played a flawless Mio. Afterwards she got totally out of character and Ren offered her a ride to where ever she was going, since it was lunch break anyway, but Kyoko refused. If he drove her he wouldn't have time for lunch SO he wouldn't eat a good lunch. She bowed and left before he could say anything more.

He sighed, "That girl really makes me eat... I'm not sure if she likes torturting me or taking care of me..."

Kyoko made her way to the address Shoko gave her. She liked Shoko, I mean she could put up with that BRAT twenty four seven, and wasn't mad at her at all. As you remember from the first volume Shoko was the one that Sho was sitting on. It would make sense that Kyoko would at least be mad at her (or jealous) but she wasn't. She realized that it was Sho's fault and that it was his egotostical-ness that made her the way she was today not Shoko. She was very mature for her age.

She rode her bike and made it there a half an hour later. She went into the dressing room and she got dressed in a chicken suit.

"Oh, my." she thought as she walked out of her dressing room...

* * *

_A/N: CCLLIIFFHHAANNGGEERRRR~! Haha! You love me. I wonder what will happen next? Yeah, I know, I'm horrible for making her part with Ren so short but it's okay! More RenxKyoko coming up next on, "Chapter 4" hehe. For every two reviews I update! :) _


End file.
